Bywing Lancer (character)
Category:Player characters Origin Story I was raised by an orphanage on the moon, and like most Outer Rim worlds, I was treated like shit. Generally, children born in the Outer Rim, near gangs and spice dealers end up becoming just like the scum on the street themselves, replacing them. The poverty breeds more poverty and desperation, and gang wars force the children to either survive or die. I learned many truths about the Galaxy from the start. It was empty, cold and pointless. I worked for the gangs on the streets and became useful. I was good at hiding, fighting and being subtle. This contributed to my survival, but it didn't spare me from the pain. The pain of having no one. No mother, and no father. As a child, you end up trying to cling onto different for that if you were lacking it yourself. This is pain The pain of having no one, and the pain of being tied down to a table and having your teeth drilled out while still conscious at the age of 8, by someone you thought you looked up to. The pain was a reminder, the thugs would say, do not cross us, do not screw with us, and deliver your packages. Never speak to anyone and keep out of sight, do as you're told and you'll be rewarded. A slip-up is enough to cost you your life, or worse. Pain is a great teacher. Some people say that negative reinforcement doesn't instill discipline, that would be incorrect. It sure does screw with someones psyche and how they feel about themselves, but it also can instill very blind discipline. Discipline was something I understood, and discipline by itself is a good thing, it can help build character and empower someone to achieve great things. I have achieved much since then, but only recently have I discovered that I have the capability to do more. How I go about it will tell everything, and right now the best way for me to serve others? Join the Empire. What an irony. I told them that I was saved by the police. What a lie, it was he who saved me, and it was he who somehow convinced the cops to 'take me in' and protect me. Local law enforcement didn't have any power, and if it wasn't for him, one of them would've probably taken me back to them, or had me killed for being there. He saved me, and he protected me. Nobody really showed me love until he came, even with all of the flaws he already saw, the festering anger and pain from within. It could have consumed my life, but I learned to control it, and to make myself better because of it. Master Xis, the only true teacher I have ever known. Showed me the ways of the force, but not just of the force. The way of life was shown to me through his teachings, his compassion was truly remarkable, and I thank him for it every time I remember him. I am concerned about my position, I joined the Empire with one goal, and stayed in it for another. Advancing through the ranks of the Empire may be useful to me, and if I can gain access to Imperial Intelligence databanks, I may be able to recover lost Jedi relics. Among some of the most important is the Great Holocron, and the Codex of Tython. If I can obtain those and safeguard them for future generations, it would be an incredible achievement for the future, and may assist those attempting to rebuild the Jedi Order, as I am certain it will be rebuilt now that the Sith have been defeated. I act alone, and no one but me knows the truth of my mission. An improvised mission, since my first intention in joining the Empire was to infiltrate and ultimately find a way to kill Vader. That is over now, and my goals have shifted. I wish I had someone to reach out to, I am lonely. Before I joined the Empire, there were several of us. Koriandr, Mav’rick, and others. Our goal was clear, and we were hunting down Inquisitors successfully. Our method was effective and our identities were never revealed, we were covert as could be. It was Vitiosus who ruined everything, that pseudo-Nightsister witch who had seduced Koriandr. His fall to the dark side was the downfall of our group. My confrontations with Vitiosus meant nothing, she was a witch through and through. It was our turmoil that led to their deaths. I do not know if any of them could have survived the onslaught. It was carelessness which caused it. We fell into a trap in the midst of thinking we had successfully laid one, and I was lucky to only lose my foot. I should have done more, but I was still young, and though I knew the truth of my philosophy, I articulated it poorly. I won’t fail like that again, I will make sure of it. If I am confronted with the horrors of war, I fear that my commanding officer could order me to do something immoral, which is what I am trying to avoid. I was hoping that upon arrival to Fort Retribution that I would be assigned to Imperial Intelligence. After all, I have all of the qualifications for it. But in their desperation to win the war, they have assigned me to the Stormcorps as a Medic. Which is fortunate in of itself, because if I can serve as a Medic, I will be able to save lives and avoid taking them. This brings me no closer to finding the relics that I have been looking for, and with the realization that the Inquisitorius is alive and well on Fort Retribution, I feel highly restricted. With any move I could be revealed. I am surrounded by darksiders, and it is only my training which has allowed me to conceal myself thus far. Though, this may be the path that the Force has set me upon, and I will follow it unyieldingly. I have reached out to some to try and act as an informant without revealing my identity, but so far I am not sure how effective this will be. Perhaps I should stay the course and keep up my act. 'My First Lightsaber ' Under the reign of the Empire, acquiring the parts for constructing a lightsaber was a long and difficult task, and obtaining a crystal was even harder. I spent a full year traveling in search for the parts, seeking ancient knowledge. Master Xis, thankfully helped me a great deal with this. Everything was dazzling to me at this age, I was only 12 years old and I had learned so much about the force by his teachings, and thanks to him I was able to learn the basics of Shii-Cho. But as I progressed, it became clear that if I truly wanted to become a Jedi, I would have to pass every trial Master Xis would put before me, and I would have to construct the weapon of a Jedi. By the age of 13, and with the help of my Master I had successfully found all the parts needed for the construction of my first lightsaber. The hilt was built with one main purpose in mind, subtlety. I needed a lightsaber hilt which could be easily hidden. The saber was small, and hidden in compartments in my belt. A tool kit allowed me to constantly adjust and amplify the hilt for maintenance, since the way I built it put it at greater risk for exposure to dust and contamination. Though it was my first, I did not use it much. Staying in the shadows and pursuing my studies and identity, we remained in hiding. We did not assist the rebellion, we did not fight against the Empire. Master Xis was insistent that my training be completed. That was his priority, to take care of me.